


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by decadent_mousse



Series: We Don't Skip A Beat [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Heartbeat Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt find ways of keeping each other company even when there's an ocean between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/gifts).



> This started out as a headcanon I was writing up, but it kept getting longer so I just ran with it. It's also kind of related to a couple other fics I've been working on lately.
> 
> This is one of my spontaneous-ish drabble things, so it's not beta'd and even though I checked it over, I'm about five minutes away from going to bed, so if you spot any glaring errors, feel free to let me know! <3
> 
> This one is dedicated to my splendid armadillo, bravinto, because of reasons. :*

Newt had a whole playlist on his iPod dedicated to soothing sounds, because he’d always had a hard time sleeping – or relaxing, in general, some days – and it helped, a lot. He’d been kind of embarrassed at first, but so what if he had to listen to ocean waves and forest noises to fall asleep? There were weirder things in the world. Like giant monsters from another dimension, for example.

One time, Hermann had gone to a physics conference and Newt had teased him about it being more like a math nerd convention, but mostly he was just trying to disguise the fact that he was going to miss him. Apparently it didn’t work, because the next day he had an email in his inbox from Hermann with several files attached.

He hadn’t actually mentioned what was _on_ the files, so Newt almost fell off the bed when he settled down with his iPod that night and the slow, steady thump of Hermann’s heartbeat suddenly filled his ears. Once he got over the initial surprise, it was nice – and relaxing, which was probably the point. It wasn’t quite the same as having the genuine article beneath his ear, but if he closed his eyes and pressed his face into his pillow, it was _almost_ like having Hermann there. A much softer, fluffier Hermann, but he’d take what he could get when his boyfriend was going to be on another continent for several weeks.

It kind of became a tradition after that. Hermann would make a few new recordings any time he was away. During one _really_ long separation, when it became really, really obvious that Hermann was missing him pretty badly, Newt started making some, too.

Newt always named his recordings things like CHECK OUT MY KILLER DRUM SOLO!.mp3. (That one had earned him an eye-roll during their video chat later and when Hermann got back he’d _cut_ the power cord for the coffee machine in the lab. _Rude_.) Meanwhile, Hermann always named his with dates and times, sometimes followed by a brief description of whatever he’d been doing. Some of the files were less slow and less steady. Those usually didn’t have a description or explanation attached, but Newt had a pretty good idea of what Hermann had been doing, anyway.

He enjoyed those, too, but not for sleeping.


End file.
